Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (1983: Doomsday)
|- class="mergedtoprow" | class="maptable" colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 95%; vertical-align: top;"|'Motto:' Труд, Социализм, Возрождение (Labor, Socialism, Revival) (Mandarin (Chinese), Russian) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 95%; vertical-align: top;"| Anthem: "The Internationale" |- | colspan="2" style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"|The location of Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union |- | width="50%"|'Capital:' | width="50%"|Krasnoyarsk |- | width="50%"| Largest cities: Other cities: | width="50%"| Moscow, Leningrad, Shanghai, Chongqing, Tianjin, Peking, Hong Kong |- | Language(s): official: others: | Kiev, Minsk, Novorossiysk, Nanjing, Shenyang Russian, Mandarin (Chinese) Kazakh, Mongolian, Uyghur, many others |- |'Religion:' |Eastern Orthodoxy, Buddhism, Islam, atheism |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Type of government:' |Socialist Federation, Single-party communist state |- |'General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union:' |Aman Tuleyev |- |'Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviets of the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union:' |Aman Tuleyev |- | colspan="2"|'Area:' |- class="mergedbottomrow" | -2050 est |35,281,969 km2 |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Population' |- class="mergedrow" | - 2050 est. |5 billion |- |'Currency:' |Soviet ruble (руб) (SUR) |- |'Organizations:' |Collective Security Treaty Organization, League of Nations, Socialist International |} The Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union '(Russian: ''Союз Суверенных Социалистических Республик CCCP, transliterated as Soyuz Suverennyh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik USSR), also known as '''Socialist Siberia internationally, the USSR '''for short, the '''Socialist Union and as Соцсоюз in the USSR, is by far the largest and most powerful country of the Northern Hemisphere at the planet of Earth (1983: Doomsday). It is also one of the most powerful socialist countries in the Kristoffer's Universe. History Main artice: History of the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union Despite making up around half of the area Soviet Union during the Cold War, north-eastern Kazakhstan, and most of Soviet Siberia and the Russian Far East handled Doomsday fairly well. Although all of the major cities and Russian bases stationed in the area were nuked, the isolated population lived mostly outside these areas, and the vast wilderness surrounding them allowed much of the population and government to escape the radioactive fallout. After the war the surviving population slowly began to come into contact with each other. They soon learned about how a false alarm accidentally lead to the launch of all NATO and Warsaw pact nuclear missiles and destroyed most of known civilization in the northern hemisphere. When they tried to contact the Soviet Union west of the Ural Mountains they also discovered that most people here had been killed in the ensuing chaos. What little remained had fallen into anarchism along with most of the rest of Europe. Understanding this and knowing how important it was to have a strong socialist government to rebuild, the surviving leaders of the Soviet Union came together to discuss how to best handle the situation. Six months after Doomsday, Geydar Aliyev, reaching the western borders of territory still controlled by the USSR, was unanimously elected by the remaining political leaders as the Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet and the General Secretary of the Communist Party, owing to his high ranking position in the Andropov government. A little after a year from doomsday on December, 23, 1984, Siberia, the provisional socialist government of Kazakhstan and Russia declared themselves the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, and the successor state to the Soviet Union. Military Main artice: Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union's Socialist Armed Forces The USSR has kept all of the titles and structures of the Soviet Armed Forces, consisting of the Army, Air Force and Navy. The current Minister of Defence is Sergey Shoigu, who also serves as the Secretary General to the CSTO. The Socialist Armed Forces (Russian:Социалистические вооруженные силы) has under its control all of the armies which remained intact during Doomsday which are under the control of the Siberian, Far East, Kazakh, Mongolian and Ural military district, and PRC forces willing to join the USSR. Border patrol units are under the control of the Ministry of Interior (MVD) in the Republics, while the control of the Ural Territory is solely in the hands of the Army. The GRU (Russian:Главное разведывательное управление, meaning Main Intelligence Directorate) currently has roughly 30,000 men in active Spetsnaz units and has adopted the name Vityaz (Russian: Витязь, "Knight") from the MVD for its principle elite Spetsnaz unit. The KGB employs spies but has continued to operate the Alpha (Alfa) Group (also known as Spetsgruppa Alpha, one of the most currently well known Siberian elite units. Men and many women are subject to draft at the age of 18. The draft can be postponed due to continued education. Most universities have an obligatory Military Chair which is in charge of military training of all able-bodied male students to become officers of reserve of a particular military specialty depending on the university. The term of service is 18 months. Draft-dodging is a criminal offense and is punishable by prison time. The Siberian military employs an advanced model of the AK-74 and the AK-74M as its principle assault rifles. The Makarov pistol is in use as well as the Tokarev-90, an advanced version of the original Tokarev-33, now being able to chamber 10 bullets. The Naganat revolver has been issued as a commemorative weapon for retiring generals. New weapons, such as the Saiga-12 shotgun, have also found its way into the Siberian military. Siberian Military District: District Troops (5th Guards Tank Division, 11th Air Assault Brigade), 5th Army (81st Krasnograd Order of the Red Banner Guards, 121st Order of Red Banner Motor Rifle Division, 127th Roslavl Machine-Gun Artillery Division, 129th Machine-Gun Arty Division, 130th Machine-Gun Arty Division), 36th Army (1st Motor Rifle Division, 1st Guards Tank Divison - both formed after Doomsday) Far East Military District: 35th Army (21st Guards Motor Rifle Division, 128th Machinegun-Artillery Division, 270th Motor Rifle Division), 68th Corps (18th Machinegun-Artillery Division, 33rd Motor Rifle Division) Kazakh Military District: 4th Army (131st Motor Rifle Division - formed post-Doomsday) Uyghur Military District: 2nd Army(1st Motor Rifle Division, 34th Guards Artillery Division - formed post-Doomsday) Mongol Military District: 1st Army (mainly former Mongolian forces-2nd, 3rd Motor Rifle Divison, 1st Guards Tank Unit) Ural Military District: 201st Motor Rifle Division, 2nd Army (2nd Guards Tank Army, 27th Guards Motor Rifle Division), 41st Army (85th Motor Rifle Division, 74th Motor Rifle Brigade, Yurga (Constant readiness) ) Manchurian Military District: 7th Army (81st Guards Motor Rifle Division, 129th Guards Machinegun-Artillery Division), 9th Army (various elements of the former Shenyang Military District) Primorskaya Territory Military District: 42nd Army (125th Guards Machinegun-Artillery Divison, 85th Guards Motor Rifle Division, 23rd conscript battalion) The Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union Air Force ( Russian:Воздушные силы) consists mainly of units who managed to escape targeted airbases during Doomsday and as such, hosts a wide array of planes. The 11th Air Army managed to escape largely intact, as well as elements from the 8th Air Defence Corps, the 21st Air Defence Corps, 5th Air Army and other units such as bombers which were deployed during the nuclear holocaust. Planes such as the Su-24, Su-25, Tu-22M, MiG-25, as well as newly produced, such as the MiG-29, Su-27, Su-30 and Su-35 continually defend the USSR air space and are real assets to the military. Helicopters, such as the Kamov Ka-50, Mil Mi-24 and Mil Mi-28 are also in use. The total of the active aircraft fighters, bombers and helicopters are at over 10,000 aircraft. making the air force the largest in the world. The Air Force is divided into the same districts as the Armed Forces, providing much needed aerial reconaissance and ground support to troops on the front lines. The Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union Navy (Russian:Военно-морской флот) consists of the mostly intact Pacific Ocean Fleet and the remnants of the other former Soviet fleets that made their way to friendly safe ports after September 26th. The Siberians have inacted several projects to improve the current situation of the navy like building the Kreml class aircraft carrier, the Soyuz which is the flagship of the new USSR's navy. Slava class guided missile cruisers, such as the Chervona Ukrayina, Fleet Admiral Lobov as well as the newly built Komsomolets and Oktyabrskaya Revolutsiya ("October Revolution") are also active. All of the former Soviet Union aircraft carriers and nuclear-powered battlecruisers who survived the nuclear missile attacks, like Moscow class helicopter carrier (1983: Doomsday), Kiev class aircraft carrier (1983: Doomsday), Project 1153 Eagle (1983: Doomsday), Ulyanovsk class aircraft carrier (1983: Doomsday), Project 1160 (1983: Doomsday), Admiral of the Fleet of the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov class aircraft carrier (1983. Doomsday), Project 10 200 Khalzan (1983. Doomsday), Project 11 780 Kherson (1983: Doomsday), Shi Lang class aircraft carrier (1983. Doomsday), Mandarin (Chinese) Aircraft Carrier Programme (1983: Doomsday), Future Mandarin (Chinese) class aircraft carrier (1983: Doomsday) and the heavy Super Ulyanovsk class aircraft carrier (1983: Doomsday), like Kirov class battlecruiser (1983: Doomsday) are still in active service, making the navy by far the largest in the world. The Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union Strategic Rocket Forces (Strategic Missile Troops, Russian: Ракетные войска стратегического назначения) are an arm of service (Rod) of the Socialist Armed Forces that controls Siberian land-based ICBMs. It was first formed in the Soviet Armed Forces, and when the USSR collapsed in 1983, it effectively changed its name from the Soviet to the Socialist Strategic Rocket Forces. Surviving missile launchers were mostly theatre-based, such as the OTR-23 Oka, TR-1 Temp and short-range, such as the OTR-21 Tochka. Other surviving launch vehicles include the RSD-10 Pioneer. The RT-23 Molodets series of train-based missiles was revived in the mid-ninties, and the RT-2PM Topol designs were used and testing was finished in the early 2000s. All of the currently known nuclear missiles currently in possession of the USSR were salvaged from before the war. All in all, the USSR controls 125 mobile missile launchers, while the current number of silos in action is around 30. They have 60 operational ICBMs capable of launching 300 nuclear warheads. The number of theater-based nuclear missiles is classified. The SRF also seems to be responsible for the protection of SAF chemical and biological weapons as well. The Socialist Armed Forces have around 950,000 men and women currently serving in the military, while a sizeable amount of volunteers exists as well, who form the military's reserves. Politics & Society Category:Communist states